Weight training is a system of physical conditioning using such weights as barbells and dumbbells and other devices, including weight machines. Weight training is used both for physical rehabilitation and for athletic and general conditioning. Athletes use it form to improve their performance by increasing strength and endurance. It is used extensively by track-and-field athletes, swimmers, football players, and soccer players, as well as by other sportsmen for whom basic strength is important to their training program.
Weight training also is used to promote general physical fitness and conditioning and to develop the musculature for physique and body-building contests. In rehabilitation after an illness, injury, or long confinement, weight training is commonly referred to as progressive resistance exercise, and it is usually undertaken at the direction of a physician.
Given the importance and popularity of weight training, the art is replete with a wide variety of free weight systems, weight machines, and the like designed to provide athletes and sportsman with means to accomplish efficient and focused training goals. Although skilled artisans have devoted considerable time and effort toward the development of new and improved weight training systems, needed is yet another to provide athletes and sportsman with a unique form of weight training apparatus that is specifically designed to allow athletes and sportsmen to target muscles groups not commonly targeted in conventional weight training.